


In His Sleep

by Shinku_Tsuuki



Series: Drabbletober 2k17 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Can I Call This Fluff, Drabble, Drabbletober, M/M, Random & Short, Rare Pairings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 16:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku_Tsuuki/pseuds/Shinku_Tsuuki
Summary: Saat Atsumu mengungsi ke apartemennya, Shinsuke mengetahui dua hal baru tentang Atsumu saat tidur: pertama, dia mendengkur; kedua--"“Awas kau, ‘Samu…”--dia mengigau, tetap berceloteh meski sedang tidur.(Untuk Drabbletober Day 10: Watching the other sleep)





	In His Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! (c) Furudate Haruichi. 
> 
> Warning: ada topik pembicaraan yang ratingnya menyimpang.

Atsumu mendengkur saat ia tidur.

 

Fakta ini baru Shinsuke ketahui saat Atsumu tiba-tiba mendatangi apartemennya pada pukul delapan malam, mendeklarasikan ia akan menginap sampai besok (“Kita-san, aku nginap di sini sampai Minggu siang! Ogah banget aku ngelihat Osamu mojok ama pacarnya di ruang tamu rumah!”), lalu langsung tumbang di sofa ruang tengah. Tas ransel berisi pakaian ganti dan peralatan mandi diletakkan begitu saja di lantai samping sofa; yang bersangkutan sudah terlena mimpi, sebelum Shinsuke sempat menawarkan akan tidur di mana.

 

Sang mantan kapten Inarizaki menghela napas pendek.

 

Ditinggalnya Atsumu selama beberapa saat. Pintu lemari kamar dibuka, selimut bersih diambil, lalu dibawa ke ruang tengah dan digunakan untuk menyelimuti adik kelasnya satu itu. Setelah memastikan Atsumu sudah terselimuti dari pundak hingga kaki, ia mengangguk puas dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya semula: menonton film di TV sambil menikmati makan malam (semangkuk sup, sepiring nasi, dan telur mata sapi).

 

Atensinya sedikit teralih saat ia mendengar Atsumu menggumamkan sesuatu.

 

“Awas kau, ‘Samu…”

 

Shinsuke berkedip cepat. Senyuman geli terbentuk di wajah.

 

“Grrrh… Butuh mind-bleach… Nyem…”

 

Makan malamnya yang tinggal separuh terlupakan. Siaran film di TV juga terabaikan. Perhatian Shinsuke kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada Atsumu. Badan dibalikkan, punggung menghadap TV. Tangan kiri menopang pipi, tangan kanan dilipat di atas pangkuan.

 

Atsumu menggeram, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang menderita.

 

Shinsuke segera merogoh saku, bersiap mengabadikan momen ini dengan kamera ponsel.

 

Atau setidaknya, begitulah niatnya sampai wajah Atsumu kembali tenang—bahkan tersenyum saat tidur.

 

“Eh-he… Tapi akhirnya… Bisa ketemu Shin-san lagi…”

 

Hening.

 

Tangan yang semula merogoh saku langsung melayang menutupi mulut—lebih tepatnya, menutupi senyum tertahan yang mengancam akan terbentuk di sana.

 

‘Shin-san’. Dalam tidurnya, Atsumu memanggilnya ‘Shin-san’.

 

Shinsuke mencubit pipi Atsumu. Yang dicubit terlihat kesakitan—atau malah ketakutan? Tetapi Atsumu tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya bergumam dan lanjut tidur tanpa sekalipun membuka mata.

 

Puas melampiaskan kegemasannya, Shinsuke melepaskan cubitannya di pipi Atsumu.

 

Dan mengecup singkat bekas cubitan itu, sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan malamnya.

 

**.**

**.**

 

Pukul dua pagi hari, ponsel Suna berdering. Saat dilihat, ada panggilan masuk dari Atsumu. Merasa menemukan celah untuk istirahat sejenak dari tumpukan tugas, Suna memilih untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

 

“Moshimoshi?”

 

“Suna. Aku mimpi dicium Kita-san.”

 

Suna langsung mengakhiri panggilan tanpa pikir panjang.

 

**.**

**.**

**[ _end_ ]**

**Author's Note:**

> Punya firasat Drabbletober ini bakal banyak bikin soal Inarizaki. Ama pairing ini.
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah mampir membaca owo)/


End file.
